Hidden life
by Anime addicted
Summary: Rogue's made a deal with Magneto and Logan comes back. Remy enters the picture and there are many Rogue pairings later. Tital makes no sense it was just a thought.
1. Brief update and some

An: Hears the update. Rogue and Bobby...No more so if you like that pairing and only that then this is not for you. Jean is back and has Phoenix inside her. Te characters may be...well out of character. If you like Jean a lot then hopefully you like Rogue more. Also many Rogue pairings so far no real one but also not until later maybe.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Rogue where are you going?" It was Jean.  
  
"A walk," is all I say. For the past few months I've only been saying what needs to be said and nothing more.  
  
"You've been going on walks a lot lately," she says. I stare at her like `so what? ` "Do you want any company?"  
  
I shake my head no and I see the almost hurt expression on her face. I don't care too much she's not the same Jean. She's more of a bitch now and I only respect the fact that she knows she beautiful and smart but sometimes she acts like she's the best. I walk grabbing my green cloak since it's cold out and keep my blocks up so she can't read or even enter my mind. I walk for about ten minutes and sit at a bench waiting.  
  
"Hey," it's John, he's here to pick me up.  
  
I smile and get in the passengers seat and stare out the window as he drives. We never talk, it's not like we don't like each other we just like to keep to ourselves. I still see him playing with his lighter whenever I see him though. I just notice we have stopped and I get out. I walk into a building and I lift my arms as one of the many officers check to see if I have any metal on me.  
  
"Okay," the man says once he's done and I walk past into an elevator. I press the underground button and the elevator starts to move. It stops real soon and I am able to walk out. I see a guard, they ain't really a guard. "Sup Mystique," I greet.  
  
She nods and in her policewomen cover up she presses a button and that long plastic tunnel like thing comes down. I cross over and sit across from Eric. "So you decided yet?" he asks.  
  
"I have some questions first," I say. He nods and I begin to talk. "Okay first why can't Mystique, John, Toad, Sabertooth do it?"  
  
"Mystique is here to keep me informed about everything she hears since I can't have a phone near me. She's also my protection," he says.  
  
"Protection?" I repeat.  
  
"Yes I'm old and unable to use my powers. If those other guards decide to riot against mutants like I know they want to I'm unable to fend for myself. So yeah protection and information. We at times even have a conversation," he says.  
  
"That still doesn't answer all my question," I say.  
  
"Right. Well John's reckless and crazy at times. Toad is your transportation for one and his appearance is not the best same for Sabertooth. He's your protection anyway. "He says.  
  
"Okay now I have a request. You have touched me before and I still just want to kiss you for that. Anyway I want you to help me just like I'm helping you," I say.  
  
"You want me to teach you how to touch again and you will do my simple task. Wouldn't we be even then?" he asks.  
  
"Never. When I felt like I didn't even exist because I couldn't touch and everything was so wrong, you touched me. Just that alone is so much and besides you're not a really bad person," I smile.  
  
"Okay then we have a deal but I have a question for you. Why? "he asked. "Xavier was willing to help too what makes me any different?"  
  
"Do you like spiders?" I ask.  
  
"They're okay," he says.  
  
"I hate them." I say. "Some people hate us and some people don't. It's always going to be that way. Humans and mutants will never be at peace with each other." I say.  
  
"So you realized I was right?"  
  
"No I just realized some dreams are only that. Besides Xavier comes here every week and still he doesn't notice that Mystique is so close by. Also in one minute you've done more than he could for me in all the time I've been there." I said. "He's to trusting. He can look in your mind whenever he wanted and just find out about our little meeting but does her ever? Obviously not."  
  
"Okay lets get started because to sooner you can touch the sooner I get what I want." He says.  
  
~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~  
  
It's hours later and I feel good. I can't control it yet but I actually talked to my psyches with no yelling. It was amazing I even got to use Mystique's power after I absorbed her for the first time. I fainted about six times though, which is really embarrassing. All I can think of is me working all hard and then BOOM I down. I see John ready to drop me off back to where he picked me up. I get in and smile the whole ride back to that very same bench. I smile at him and begin my incredibly slow walk back home. I'm by a recreation center when I feel pain in my belly. I stop walking at first thinking it'll go away then when I think it's gone I begin to walk again. I'm okay at first but then it comes back lower and more to the side. I know what it is Eric warned me about it. When I used Mystique's power my bones shifted to form and I was too happy to check to see if I was actually me. I lean forward and against the wall.  
  
"Uh are you okay chere?" I heard a voice ask.  
  
[ 


	2. Hey Remy

I look up and there before me was a sexy man, but here I was leaning over in pain. I turn away from him angry with myself for being so stupid. It hurts badly and suddenly I feel immense pain there and then something really warm. I look down and I see blood. I have to concentrate so I lay on the ground.  
  
"Merde!" I actually forgot someone as cute as him was standing right over me.  
  
He apologizes over and over and opens my jacket and lifts up my shirt. God he gonna touch me. I try to move his hands away but it's to lat and he touches my skin with his. He gasps and I kick him off. The contact was so short that he only collapses instead of completely knocked out. I have some of his thoughts like he wondered what was wrong with me and he hoped I didn't notice his eyes. Eyes what for? I think deeper into his thoughts and I learn he's a mutant. I look at the sky needing something to concentrate on and I feel my bones moving slightly and my open wounds close.  
  
"My bad," I say as I get up and I don't really look at him twice before I start a run home.  
  
I run knowing exactly where I'm going. I've been on enough `walks` to know where I'm going almost without looking. I feel as if all this heavy clothing is going to make me fall but I never do. I stop just where the institute's gates begin. I catch my breath and punch the button so that the gate opens, and I feel a hand on my arm. As a reaction I don't look back but I swing my elbow back but whoever is behind me stops it with their forearm. I know it's a guy now that my body is pressed against theirs. My elbow turns back letting my fist go up towards their face. He catches my fist and I use the arm that he's holding on to, to push him in front of me. He is pushed to where I can see him and if anybody were looking out the window's they could see him to. I jump at him and realize that he's the guy I just touched, I can't stop my fists though but luckily he catches them my the wrists.  
  
"God Remy," I say in a relieved sigh.  
  
His hold on my wrists tightens and I realize that I said his name. "How does the fille know Remy's name?" his voice is demanding.  
  
I narrow my eyes and say," Mind letting go?" It's more a demand then a question.  
  
He walks forward pushing me back till I'm against the gate and if anything his grip on me has gotten tighter. "Non, I think when you tell Remy then you'll be let go."  
  
I thank god Mystique's powers are still fresh in me. I decide to use them and in record time I've jumped up, and with my feet on the bars I push forward and twist out of his grip and land behind him, facing him. He turns around and smirks.  
  
"Impressive," I see his eyes as his glasses fall off.  
  
"Beautiful eyes," I say and he looks surprised," To bad you're the owner of them." I say.  
  
He blinks and holds out his hand. "You tell me how you know Remy and I will let you see these beautiful eyes a lot," is he flirting?  
  
I press my lips firmly together holding back a blush I feel coming and I shake hands with him," Deal but I really don't those eyes of yours would want to see me like your deal suggests so lets just take turns asking questions," I say.  
  
The hand shake stops and he kisses my gloved hand and I jerk it back," So how do you know Remy?" he asks.  
  
"You touched me it's my power. I can't have skin-to-skin contact without absorbing your memories and physical appearances. If you're a mutant like yourself I temporarily borrow your powers," I say. "Why do you refer t yourself in third person?"  
  
"I know it's sexy and I like the sound of my name. So I guess you can't control it right?" he asks.  
  
"I don't wear gloves for nothing. Why'd you chase me?" I ask.  
  
"Wanted to see if you was okay. What's your name?"  
  
"Rogue. What's your codename?"  
  
"Gambit, What's your real name?" he asks.  
  
I lean against the wall facing the institute," Only a selected few know that." I say having no more questions.  
  
"Hopefully Remy on the list," he says as a joke. "What is your number?"  
  
"I don't know you," I say.  
  
"That's why you should give Remy your number to know him," he says.  
  
"Goodbye," I say," If we met again then I'll give it to you," I say just before I open the door and enter the house.  
  
I want to scream with excitement that a sexy man asked for my number. "Kid, how's it going?"  
  
I turn my head around so fast it hurts and I see Logan. I am happy, mad, and unsure right now. No word for years then a surprise visit. I decide to simply smile actually happy he didn't notice Remy or the fact that a smell like men allover," Hi, Logan nice to see you."  
  
I see Jean come from behind him. "Short hello," he says.  
  
"Actually that's probably the longest sentence she'll say in a day," she says.  
  
I roll my eyes," Why?" Logan asks.  
  
I don't care what she says I head upstairs to my room to finish something that needs to be done for my dear friend Eric. I open to door to my room and take my lab top from under my bed and turn it on. I take out a disk John gave me. There are way to many camera's in the building to hand to Mystique and she doesn't leave Eric's side for much and she wouldn't be able to look at the disk anyway the computers copy everything that happens to them while their on anyway. I have to look at it and see if it would work faster and better with updated technology. Also I have to find out where it is locate and actually see if it works myself. Sounds like so much fun...right? Wrong sounds like school.  
  
"Okay," I say and get in a comfortable position putting the disk inside.  
  
So many things pop up it's not even funny. I pick a page and decide to make it my starting point.  
  
~*~*~*~Almost two hours later. ~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well I found out it will work better with updated technology and it's located in some factory at a military base less then five miles from here. The machine is supposed to do some type of reversing of DNA structure or something. I used my own knowledge for once; guess being in a technology class with Beast works out after all.  
  
"Man," I say.  
  
I've blinked for what feels like the first time in minutes and my eyelids feel so heavy but I'm not really that tired. I wonder if Logan and Jean are getting it on, Scott ain't here nor over half the school and it's awfully quiet. I take the disk out and put it between the mattress and I notice it's dark. I change into a pair of sweats and a tank top leaving my gloves on and head down stairs for a snack. I hear something like a conversation and stop to listen.  
  
"Yes she's still going on those long walks. Okay professor I'll keep an eye on her," It's Jean talking to the professor telling my business.  
  
I walk in," No need to watch me like a child," I say.  
  
I hear Logan enter the room behind me. "You are," he says.  
  
I hate him, still thinks I'm a child. I huff and roll my eyes. I don't say anything-just leave the room heading toward the kitchen like I planned. I enter the kitchen it being pitch black. I know my way around though and keep the lights off. I look in the fridge and close it back up. There ain't anything to really eat. "Want to go get something?"  
  
I see Logan in the doorway and he looks sexy but then to me just about every older guy does. I walk past him and he puts a hand on my shoulder. "No," I answer his question.  
  
"Who was that guy you were with earlier?" he asks.  
  
I sight," Gambit," I give his codename. "Not that's it anybody's business but mine."  
  
"It's me kid no need to be rude," he says.  
  
He just makes me angry for no real reason. I smack my lips," Whatever."  
  
I feel so weird now when somebody's trying to get to know me or talk to me. Ever since Jean came back it's all been about her, her new powers, what she can do for the world blah blah blah. It's not like I ever received special attention I just can't stand attention pigs.  
  
"What's the matter," his voice is stern but I know he's really wondering.  
  
"Nothing," I say and walk back upstairs and try to sleep..  
  
[ 


	3. followed

An: Hears the update. Rogue and Bobby...No more so if you like that pairing and only that then this is not for you. Jean is back and has Phoenix inside her. Te characters may be...well out of character. If you like Jean a lot then hopefully you like Rogue more. Also many Rogue pairings so far no real one but also not until later maybe.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It's morning and I'm up. Took me a while to go to sleep but I did though it wasn't a very good one. I pick up the phone and call Mystique's cell, feels weird to think of her having one.  
  
"Hey, I'm coming a bit early today. Few hours, about two I guess. Bye." Wow wonderful conversation right.  
  
I drag myself out of bed and shower. I take my time since I have nothing to hurry for. I us all the hot water because I normally just stand there and let the hot water run down my back because it feels good and feeling is something I get rarely. I wrap myself in a towel and blow-dry my hair. I brush my teeth and put on some clothes. Something really simple today a purple short sleeved shirt with a long sleeved gray shirt under it and a pair of loose pants with many pockets. I put on a necklace that to me personally looks like the batman signal with the robin in front of it. I also add on a beaded choker. I had on black combat boots but they weren't originally mine. One of the other students gave it to me and said I should try something new with my look every once and a while and I actually like it though so it was cool. I walk slowly to the dresser and look at my gloves then my hands. My nails are a navy blue color, I like to polish my nails even though no one ever sees them. I sigh put on my gloves and head downstairs to get something to eat. When I enter the kitchen I see everybody. There's Jean, Logan, Scott, Hank, Xavier, Kurt and Ororo. I am amused at the fact Scott's been gone for a few days and Logan comes back suddenly, I know he's angry. Probably thinks they had sex.  
  
"How are you Rogue?" Ororo said.  
  
"Fine," I say and grab an apple and turned back towards the door.  
  
"Is that all you're going to eat?" Hank asked. "Breakfast is the most important meal of the day after all."  
  
I look at the apple throw it in the air and catch it in my hand," I'm still full from last night I ate quite a bit," I say even though it's a lie.  
  
I walk out the kitchen and just as I head out the door I'm stopped. "Where are you off to?" it's Logan.  
  
Ironic isn't it? Not to long ago...well really long ago he the one standing here and I was standing where he is now and I was asking him when he'd be back. "Can I check on my bike without be asked anything?"  
  
He seemed surprised and I remember that he never liked the idea of me riding a bike, says it's dangerous. Maybe that's why Scott was so determined to teach me so fast. "Bike?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah Scott taught me," I say.  
  
"I thought I told you I didn't like that idea?" he said.  
  
"Oh you did, you told me but whoever said I'd take it into consideration?" I said.  
  
He growled and I suddenly didn't feel like doing much of anything anymore. I sighed and walked back to my room. I turn on the radio and I don't really care much for what's on I just need some noise. I'm so bored there's nothing to do. Maybe I should go see if Remy's at the rec. Yeah I think that's what I'll do. I again walk downstairs and out the door. It's still kind of cold but I like it since it when everybody else is wearing long sleeves and pants like I do all year around.  
  
It's windy and my streaks are moving about annoying the hell out of me so I simply tuck them behind my ears. It's quiet today, makes my feet walking on rocks the loudest thing. I open the gate and then close it behind me and once I pass the section where the gate meets the wall that holds it I swear I hear the institutes door open and close. I walk backwards till I see the doors but there isn't anybody there or anywhere so I walk forward again. I walk to the rec. and see Remy playing basketball. He spots me and smirks. I spot a pen on the ground and pick it up and reach into my pocket and find some paper, I'm always leaving something in my pockets. I write my number down remembering what I said. I watch him play with others and he has on shorts and no shirt. He's crazy and I'm going to tell when he come over here to. About tem minutes later he begins to walk towards me.  
  
"Knew you couldn't stay away chere," he says and kisses my hand.  
  
"I could I just got bored," I take my hand back, feel funny flirting.  
  
"Remy's honored you come see him for fun," he says and leans again a tree across from me.  
  
I'm still leaning on a window looking at him. He's all sweaty from playing so hard and his muscles are firm from being used. He looks good. "No I walk to pass the time I just happen to see you and decided to watch and hope you bust your ass," I say.  
  
"Do you remember what you said about a next meeting?" he says and takes off his glasses letting me see those wonderful eyes of his. My stomach jumps a bit.  
  
"I do," I say and walk towards him giving him the paper.  
  
"When can I call you?" he asks.  
  
"Anytime really but I have someplace to be soon," I say.  
  
"Do you have to go?" he pouts.  
  
I hold back a laugh," Yeah I do," I say.  
  
"Where to?"  
  
"Just meeting a friend or a few actually," I say.  
  
"Oh," he says.  
  
"How old are you?" I ask.  
  
" Be twenty-one soon, you?"  
  
"Be nineteen soon," I say and hope he isn't bothered by the ages.  
  
"Only nineteen, you look older," he says.  
  
"I'm insulted," I say.  
  
"Don't be it ain't an insult," he smirks.  
  
I lean against the same tree and look across at the window. I see a reflection of somebody and I look harder, oh my god it's Logan. I act as if I don't see him, I know he hasn't a clue he has a reflection that's giving him away otherwise he'd have made himself know. I turn to Remy facing his side and I put my hand on his shoulder using as a way to support me as I stand on my tiptoes to whisper in his ear since he is so much taller than me.  
  
"Put your glasses back on now," I say.  
  
"Thought you liked Remy's eyes," he sounds hurt.  
  
"I do I just need you to do something for me, and be really quiet please," I say knowing he himself cam barely hear me. He puts his glasses back on," Okay now look to your left without turning your head. Do you see a reflection in the window of a man?" I ask.  
  
"Oui," he says and I feel him tense a bit.  
  
"He's a friend...sorta. He's following me and I can't let him do that. C-can you let me touch you?" I ask.  
  
"So you can have Remy's powers? Why Remy can handle him," he says.  
  
"He's also a mutant. He has super senses, and a fast healing factor and he has metal running through his entire body and some shots out from his knuckles of three metal claws. The metal is special and can't be destroyed. He's an animal and very violent. I don't want you mixed up in my problems so..." I trail.  
  
"Would he hurt you?" he asked.  
  
"Never actually he saved my life quite a few times. Call me tonight?" I ask.  
  
"Defiantly but I would like a kiss," he asks half serious.  
  
I think about it. He is cute and I do have to borrow his powers. Might as well make him a bit happier. I nod and bring my lip to his and at first for a second nothing happens but then the painful pull begins and I take just enough to know how to control it, which isn't a lot.  
  
"Now walk back and I'll talk to you later," I say.  
  
He leans against the tree regaining some of his energy and then when he has enough he stands and smirks at me and slowly walks but then turns around and reaches into his cut jean shorts and hands me a few cards. I know why. "Be careful," he says.  
  
"Always and I forgot to tell you you're crazy as hell wearing shorts without a shirt," I do his smirk.  
  
"Y'know your eyes are just as pretty being green on black," he says then leaves.  
  
I smile and charge one of the cards and throw it towards Logan. I only charged it a bit but if he's hurt he has a healing factor. I hear the small explosion and I make a dash towards the bench that is pretty far away. I keep throwing cards right behind me till there's one left and I see John. I get inside the car and he looks at me weird. I don't have time to explain so I reach across him with both arms and feet practically sitting on him and I speed off. I keep looking back never once seeing Logan. Once I'm a good distance away I slid back into my seat and wait for John to take the wheel.  
  
"What the hell?" he says.  
  
"Sorry I had to et rid of a stalker," is all I say.  
  
"It's okay it was fun as hell but I'm talking about your eyes," he says excitedly flicking his lighter faster and faster.  
  
"Oh I borrowed a friends powers to get rid of the stalker," I say.  
  
"Wow," he smiles and starts going fast till were there.  
  
I walk out but before the door is closed he stops me and give me a pair of glasses. I tale it and smile at him and go inside. I go through the normal procedure and I have to leave my necklaces behind. I still have one card, the joker. I use Remy's skills playing with it by quickly letting it go through all my fingers back and forth. Soon I see Mystique and walk straight to Eric.  
  
"Nice shades," he says.  
  
I take them off and he is surprised at what he sees. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I thank those who reviewed you guys are awesome.  
  
End of chapter, read and review please. 


	4. What i can do and what i found out

ROGUECHERE- Yeah Remy likes being that way in front of the ladies glad you like it  
  
GIRL NUMBER 1- I wanted to try it from her point of view and see if I was any good, thanks.  
  
GG- Glad to know you'll keep reading  
  
VERONICA- Well Rogue and Magneto may be working together but she has no clue what he's going to do so you'll find out when she does  
  
An: Thanks for all your reviews helped lots and I'm a big Rogue anything fan but I like Romy most and just letting you know because in this chapter something might make you wonder about that. Yeah I can explain things to well without telling it all so here's the next chapter and hope you understand what I was trying to say.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I DID IT. I touched but barely for ten seconds before I couldn't hold my own power back anymore. Well at least I know Eric's not planning anything behind my back. My eyes are back to normal now. I never got to see them myself but I can imagine. I actually have a mission. It's my first for them but my fifth all together. I have to get a few items tonight and Toad and Sabertooth come with me or meet me there it's all the same to me. I'm going to sleep early tonight. I'm still so excited that I touched.  
  
"Marie?"  
  
"When did I tell you my real name?" I ask.  
  
"You didn't I've just remember hearing Bobby say it so much," he said. "Hey I was wondering."  
  
"Yeah?" I ask when he didn't say anymore. I know what he was going to ask to an extent but it was always much more fun hearing it.  
  
"You still consider us friends right?" he asked but didn't wait for an answer," Want to hang out some time. You know like a get together with just us two?"  
  
"Love to," the car stops and I get out and watch him leave.  
  
I laugh because he was so surprised I said yes he didn't even set a date. It's dark now; I've been there for more then a few hours. I am cold but I don't even try to warm myself. I found out some interesting things about Remy. All I want to say is Thieves guild, player, and taken. I'm a bit angry but I didn't expect much anyway, after all I can't touch...much. Anyway he's in his twenties and I'm still in my teens and he is a guy after all and most can't stay faithful and for those who can they're either gay, overly sensitive or they get left because they can't work their body parts right. At least that's what Jubilation says but I believe that if a guy can stay faithful that they've been hurt enough to know it doesn't feel good. Anyway I might as well just forget him.  
  
"Life sucks ass," I say aloud to myself as I enter the institute.  
  
The main room is full of people and they all turn to me," Rogue where have you been?" Scott asked.  
  
"A walk," I say.  
  
"That takes seven hours?" Jean said.  
  
I make a face. "I had no clue I was gone so long," I say.  
  
"I think the looks of being outside will tell you it's late," Logan said.  
  
"Whatever," I say," what are you guys doing anyway?"  
  
"Scrabble," Hank says.  
  
I roll my eyes and head upstairs. "Kid list-"  
  
"Logan don't call me kid anymore," I cut him off and head into my room. "What time is it?"  
  
"Five o'clock," he says.  
  
"It's early, it's too dark," I say.  
  
"Well in the winter it does get dark earlier," Logan says.  
  
"I forgot now look I'm tired and I'm going to bed," I say.  
  
"Why'd you try to blow me up?" he asks.  
  
"I knew you'd heal if it did hurt you at all. Why'd you follow?"  
  
"Heard you've been walking everyday for hours at a time and thought something was up, and I said I'd protect you," he said.  
  
"It was a promise...one I don't expect you to keep," I say and sit on my bed.  
  
"Why?" he says.  
  
I sight," I was so young when you said that but I wasn't blind or stupid. You came back the second time because of the damn promise and your dog tags. I think you only came back because of that stupid promise and I don't want that to be the only reason you come here. You had no clue Jean was back so I know you couldn't have come for her though I wouldn't be surprised." I say.  
  
"What? Don't talk like that to me Marie. Do you understand that don't talk about things you don't understand," he said.  
  
"I understand, after all I have you in my head." There was a silence.  
  
"Listen Marie I came back to see how you were doing and-"  
  
"Well I'm just fine as you can see so now that you know I never really expected you to keep your promise you don't have to feel anything whether it be guilt, regret whatever," It was so bitter I scared myself.  
  
"I want to," he said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
He shrugged and there was a super long silence. "What's your relationship with that kid?" he asked suddenly.  
  
"I don't think that's any of your business," I say.  
  
"You're my business, so tell me," he says.  
  
He said it so demanding I opened my mouth to say were friends but then I remember what I found out today. "Nothing," I say.  
  
"He gets a kiss like that and he's nothing to you. What am I then?" Logan says making me smile a bit.  
  
"Lots can happen in seven hours," I say.  
  
"Like?" I shrug," Still why'd you try to blow me up?"  
  
"I don't appreciate being followed is all," I say.  
  
"Liar...your scent stopped at the road and you lied about eating a lot this morning why?"  
  
"And?"  
  
"Where'd you go when do you eat I can hear your stomach you know," he said.  
  
It was true I haven't eaten a real meal in a while. "Doesn't matter you shouldn't be following me," I say.  
  
"Well I did and I want to know where you went," he said.  
  
"None of your business now get out of my room so I can sleep," I say.  
  
He gets out and I set my alarm and sleep.  
  
~*~*~*Later~*~*~*~  
  
I wake up and look at the clock. I have ten minutes before it's one o' clock. I shut my alarm off as to not wake anybody and I call Toad. "Yeah pick me up, okay I'll be there."  
  
They will have my outfit for me, Mystique got it and it's to be a uniform for me. I decide to leave through the window since I do have to pass Logan's room on my way down and he is a light sleeper. I open my window and go on the balcony and walk all the way to where the wall starts and walk on it. I feel like those people at the circus because I'm holding my arms out to hold my balance. The wall isn't to even itself but I make it to the gate. It's darks but anything but quiet, its Friday and club night.  
  
"Whoa," I say as I lose my balance and almost fall off. I look down...boy it looks like a long jump. I rock back and forth getting used to it and finally I jump and my feet quietly touch the ground and I walk back to that very same bench and see a van. I open it knowing it's them and I'm met with Sabertooth holding out a pile of clothes.  
  
"Dress," he says.  
  
"Where?" I ask.  
  
"Here, now," he says.  
  
"Oh," I knew that.  
  
I enter and close the doors behind me and nervously begin to undress. They do it in front of each other all the time and Mystique is a walking naked woman so nothing I have could be worth their while. I put it on with trouble since I actually have to try and stand up. This outfit was most defiantly not something you just buy at a store.  
  
At first it was normal and a simple dark really dark almost black leather suit with forest green lining and high heels but it was sleeveless. It cane with two bands that cover my entire forearm. The thing reminded me of something a princess would wear with the upside down V cut of the top and bottom of it, there was a material connected to it that was between every single finger. It left the rest of my fingers free and bare. I looked at it funny.  
  
"There's a button," Sabertooth says and I look at it and on the inside there was a flat button.  
  
I pressed it with my other hand and I jumped when my fingers were suddenly covered by metal, reminded me of Piotr or Peter for short. Te outfit came with a back trench coat and I realized that everybody had a trench coat...but Mystique. Sabertooth had a tan on that had many rips at the bottom and Toad had a green on. Eric had a cape so I guess they like the flying cape/coat action here. I'm ready now and then I half watch while they dress trying not to laugh the entire time.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I thank those who reviewed you guys are awesome.  
  
End of chapter, read and review please. 


	5. The mission

An: I'm either on a roll today or am very bored. Anyway Here's the next chapter  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* "Stop it," Sabertooth kept saying.  
  
I couldn't help it they dressed right in front of me and I know I'm grown enough to handle it, it's just that I think any woman in my shoes would laugh. I wasn't looking honestly for about a minute but then I thought they were done because I couldn't hear anything and when I opened my eyes they were standing there looking at me butt naked and both very proud of themselves obviously since they didn't even try to hide themselves. I thought they were such perverts at first staring at me but there clothes were behind me. I'm laughing because they were just so proud and...free and I've never really seen one up close and I wanted to...well I was curious and that thought alone about me and either one of them was simply hilarious.  
  
"Kid," he growled.  
  
I stopped laughing right away I hated that word, especially when it was referred to me. "Don't all me that," I say.  
  
"Stop laughing so hard you look like a cherry," he said.  
  
"Well you should apologize," I say.  
  
"For?"  
  
"I'm not innocent anymore," I begin to giggle.  
  
"I didn't do anything to you," he said.  
  
"I know I didn't mean that type of innocence I can't get nasty thought out of my head now," I say.  
  
"Ain't may fault then," he said.  
  
I grin all they way and bust out laughing when we pass the store `Dicks` on our way. I was stuck in the gutter I even wondered if Dicks stood for Daddy is a cock-kicking sucker. It made no sense but I was amused the entire time. We arrive at some forest supposedly behind the factory.  
  
"Ready," I turn serious but that's on the outside I'm still laughing on the inside.  
  
We leave Toad behind since we will contact him when we need him. We sneak into the factory I'm following him because he's the one with the nose and the super hearing. I wonder if he ever walked around and heard people having sex buildings away? See Sabertooth has poisoned my mind. We haven't seem anybody yet and so far he can't in any way sense anybody so we stop with the sneaking around. We come to a hall with many doors. It surprisingly doesn't feel weird being with Sabes...oh snap I gave him a pet name.  
  
"Does it suck?" I asked.  
  
"Huh?" he asked.  
  
"Having to come here with me," I say.  
  
He stops and looks at me then growls and just walks away. "Sorry for trying to make conversation," I mutter.  
  
We look in every room most doors are unlocked but others we bust down. We find what we are looking for with no troubles but when we try to leave is where the fun starts.  
  
"Hey," a man says and pulls out a...whip?  
  
"What is this, a circus," Sabertooth says.  
  
Two more guys come one with millions of knives hooked to the bullet proof vest on his chest and the other with two staffs. I laughed thinking it was all a joke and so did Sabertooth but the knife guy threw some knives and it hit me right by my shoulder. Sabertooth was hit in the thigh.  
  
"Still think it's funny," the guy said. His voice was child-like and soft.  
  
It hurts but panicing I pull it out. It seems so unreal, just a second ago I was pouting at there being no conversation at all and now I'm bleeding. Sabertooth has a healing factor...lucky bastard. Ignoring the pain is something I got used to in my other missions so it's what I do now. I stand up.  
  
"Okay lets play," I say.  
  
Sabertooth is fending off with the knife guy and I was with the guy with the two staffs. He swung over my head and I ducked and when he swung at my legs I jumped. When he swung at both my shoulder and thigh at the same time I blocked it with my fists wincing at the pain in my shoulder a bit. I blocked whatever he hit me with but when he held my arms back with his it hurt so much my knees wobbled.  
  
* Slit *  
  
"AHHH!" I shouted as the guy with the whip slashed at me and my arms that were now bare were assaulted over and over. The guy holding me was well covered so he wasn't at all effected. I bit my bottom lip when the whip crossed my face and I felt something thick and warm flow down. It stung but I can't stand being held. As if my life depended on it I used all my might to try and free myself, I kicked, thrashed about, soon suddenly I felt a pain soar through my head and he was thrown off me violently.  
  
"Sabertooth?" I asked.  
  
I looked behind me and I saw the knife guy in the floor, everybody was on the floor even Sabertooth. I walked over to him a wave of pain passing over me every move of the way. I picked up my coat that was at the far end of the room and put the small but heavy devices in it and tie it with the sleeves. I drag it behind me and I look at Sabertooth. He wasn't healing but he was alright. What happened? How come I wasn't effected? Was it me that caused it? What did I do? I stopped thinking and I concentrated on a power anything that would be useful. Nothing happened but a headache so I dragged Sabertooth behind me with the items in my coat. It took me forever just to reach the hall we were at before we entered this one. I lifted my wrist to my mouth and still held on to my coat.  
  
"Toad?"  
  
"Si," was he speaking spanish? (I know he doesn't but in the movie his voice had a slight accent so I'm just experimenting)  
  
"We have a problem. Sabertooth is out and It's taking me forever to drag him to the entrance," I say.  
  
"Hold on I'll be there," he said and I still dragged him even though help was on the way. Blood was still flowing down my face and I felt faint. Soo n the doors opened and there was Toad. He grabbed Sabertooth with his tounge and headed out. I followed behind but slowly. I was outside and then my wounds started to burn against the cold wind that greeted me. I load the stuff in the back and sit across Sabertooths body. He's healing but slowly.  
  
"What happened?" he asked.  
  
"Not to sure first we were leaving and three people tried to stop us. We laughed because they had whips, knives and staffs. They meant business. Sabertooth was even having trouble holding off one of the guys and I had the other two then bam they were all on the ground but me," I say.  
  
"Did you do it?" he asked.  
  
"Not sure," I say. "I can't believe you didn't take the knives out of him yet!" I say.  
  
"If I take it out now the bleeding won't stop and since he's healing at his rate it's best they should stay in. What about you, you look like shit."  
  
"I pulled the knife out and I was whipped," I say.  
  
"There are bandages back at the base," he said.  
  
"Thanks," I say.  
  
"No prob. Your one of use now and I don't have anything against you...yet," he said.  
  
I begin to laugh lightly. It's funny really the x-men think I'm just as innocent as they come when on the other hand the brotherhood think or rather know I have my own hidden talents. Remy even thinks I am innocent with high expectations and high grades. Boy is he wrong. I'm living a triple life each half hidden from the others (Hey now I guess the title is related to the story).  
  
There's a stop and the road suddenly gets very smooth. The van stops and the doors open. "WOW" everything is metal and plain.  
  
"We have places like this everywhere," Toad says placing Sabertooth in one of the tables and treating his wounds.  
  
"Don't your butts hurt sitting on chairs like this?" I ask noticing a metal chair.  
  
"This is his office we have our own rooms with our own furniture," he says.  
  
"Oh," he comes to me and takes off the top half of my outfit.  
  
He's well covered so he isn't bothered at all. He put alcohol on my wounds and it stings, then he bandages me up. He gives me a jacked with a huge hood. "To hide your face when you go back," he said.  
  
I nod and he finished with Sabertooth. "Lets take you home now," he says and we go back in the van and I change clothes inside once again. He drops me off and I wave goodbye. I enter my room the same way I exited. It's almost six in the morning and I undress and get under my blankets. I fall asleep. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I thank those who reviewed you guys are awesome.  
  
End of chapter, read and review please. 


	6. Bad start, weird end

An: Alright love those reviews keep them coming. Here's the next chapter the next will be up soon,  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I wake up sweating; I'm still under the hot thick blankets. I sit up eyes closed as I stretch. It hurt a bit to stretch but it's a lot better than before. I hear a growl and I scream.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK!! LOGAN WHAT THE HELL!" I cover myself since I am only in my bra and underwear.  
  
"What happened to you?" he was so calm.  
  
I remember the bandage on my face and I put the blanket on my head. "Nothing just playing with bandages," I say.  
  
"You forget I can smell blood like a shark," he said.  
  
I groan and fall back into my pillows. "You're not allowed to be in here," I say.  
  
"Don't try and change the subject. How'd you get hurt? When? Why?" he asked.  
  
I just groaned into the pillow again and soon I felt the bed move. I think he sat on it. How am I going to explain this? I felt him pull the blanket off and held me by my shoulders. "Stop being so noisy" I said.  
  
"I ain't being noisy I'm caring now tell me," he demanded.  
  
"Can I get dressed please?" I say angrily.  
  
"NO!" he said. "You're bandaged everywhere even your face, who did it?"  
  
I felt my anger rising. He snuck into my room and watched me sleep and he won't let me dress and he's gripping my shoulder and it still hurts still. "I don't know," it is the truth.  
  
I smack myself mentally because I answered him. I feel like an idiot because I give in every time, with Remy and now. I ain't giving in anymore. He may have gloves on but his arms are bare. I reach out to him acting as I I'm about to cry. His eyes grow soft and he leans in. Why I have no clue but he better not be leaning in for a kiss. I touch him and he tried to tear me off but it's to late he's out like a light.  
  
"Serves you right," I say and I take my bandages off since they healed when I absorbed him I gather from his head he was pissed about me throwing the cards at him and he held back so much...it's almost kind.  
  
I take a shower then head to get dressed. I look at my closet and I just realized I decided I like the dark look so I put on a pair of black jeans that fades more and more as they get lower till it's a light gray. I put on my long sleeves shirt that is black and it has a gray jersey material on my shoulders and elbows. On it is the words light and dark and under each word is a cartoon picture of the same girl being both good and evil. I put on my gloves and a pair of black timberland boots. I put on eyeliner and eye shadow that is almost a silver, you can barley see it though and I put on chocolate colored lipstick. It's late I can tell and I collect everything that I don't want Logan to see and hide it in the floor. I have his strength and I silently take him to his room and leave him.  
  
"Rogue?" it was Kurt.  
  
"Yes?" I like him he nice to me.  
  
"I heard you weren't eating," oh god is he going to lecture me? "Vell I got you some erhalten," huh?  
  
"Some What?" I say he always speaks German when he's nervous or when he can't find or remember the right word.  
  
He thought hard and sighed and handed me some doughnuts," Doughnuts?" I asked.  
  
"Ja those," he said.  
  
I take it back I love him," Aww thanks Kurt you have no clue how right you were," I say.  
  
He nods and is gone in his regular ~Bamf~. I look inside the case and my eyes go wide. There are like two dozen in here, I can eat them all it's just I wonder if I look fat if he gave me all this. Oh well I loooove doughnuts.  
  
I leave since it's almost time for me to met with Magneto. I was out for a long time and I didn't even dream. I walk out the institute and past it's walls. I start eating my food and I am intimate with my food so I always moan when I eat it because it's so good.  
  
"I wonder what you sound like in bed," I almost choked. I completely forgot about him. I ignore his comment and stuff my mouth so I don't have to talk. "Chere mind sharing?" I shake my head no. "Why not?"  
  
I want to answer this so I chew really fast biting my own tongue in doing so. I swallow hard and nurse my tongue before I speak. "Why should I share my doughnuts when you didn't share information and tell me you were already taken?" I feel like those girls that are obsessed over men but I just hate when people give me false hope.  
  
He looks confused at first then it dawns on him. His eyes reflect hurt and he puts his lasses on. "Chere it's true but-"  
  
"So why aren't you with her every time I come around here?" I ask.  
  
"She isn't here-"  
  
I cut him off again," You on some type of vacation or business trip." I grow angry.  
  
"Non just listen she-"  
  
I gasp," Oh my god is she dead? Because if she is then-"  
  
He stops me in mid sentence by putting a finger up. He walks to me and I put my guard up. "We ain't together. It was an arranged marriage so we decided that one of us should go," he said.  
  
"And that someone was you?" I said.  
  
"Oui," he said.  
  
Suddenly I felt low and stupid. I still had this nagging feeling he wasn't telling the whole truth though. "Man Remy I'm sorry I-"  
  
"S'okay chere I would've done the same to you if I was in your shoes," he said.  
  
"Don't make me feel better none," I said angrily popping another doughnut into my mouth.  
  
He laughed and it sounded so good. It was deep and real and it warmed me like when I was home and my father laughed. I felt safe and I fell that way now. "Chere you beautiful when you angry."  
  
I didn't know how to react to that but I did," Don't say that."  
  
"What?"  
  
"That I'm...you know," I said.  
  
"What beautiful," I nodded like a mad woman," You make it as if the word didn't suit you," he laughed again.  
  
"I tell myself that I'm just not used to hearing it," I pout and another doughnut.  
  
He grabs a doughnut and begins to eat it. "Remy make it his job to remind you everyday then."  
  
We eat the rest of the doughnuts and soon we both turn to each other and say," Sorry gotta go," we laugh.  
  
I am in the car with John and I say," Y'know you left in such a hurry a date was never set."  
  
"Really?" he starts to play with his lighter.  
  
"Uh yeah," I say.  
  
"Oh how about right after this session you have with Magneto?"  
  
"Okay," I say.  
  
It's silent and I feel like I have dug my own grave. I have just made up with Remy and set a date with John. I am having trouble with Logan and I need to know how Sabertooth is doing. Maybe John knows...I won't ask.  
  
"Okay your stop," he says.  
  
I get out and my head feels funny. I know this feeling but from where. Damn I remember now...damn telepaths. I put up my shields and enter the building. (You guys know she going to meet magneto so skipping this part.  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~*~  
  
Not as much progress with touching today but I've learned to wait and pass out after I posses a power. I tried an easy one like Kitty's but I passed out as soon as I tried to use it. I go out with John today I'm kind of excited. It's something I always wondered about when I was with Bobby.  
  
"Ready?" he asked.  
  
"Sure," I say.  
  
I knew not to ask if I could change clothes because he'd think I was deeply interested and plus this was really just a date to get to know each other again anyway. He drives to a southern restaurant and I smile. We head inside and we are shown to two empty seats. We order and wait.  
  
"So what's up? I mean besides you meeting with Eric everyday?" he asked.  
  
"Logan came back," I say.  
  
"Really I never knew he left," he replies.  
  
"When Jean had supposedly died he stayed for about a week but left till a few days ago. Jeans back and I think that's the only reason he's staying," I say.  
  
"The other reason being his promise?" he asks.  
  
"Yeah," I look at the drink that is just placed in front of me.  
  
"Have you two talked?"  
  
"Yeah but never on good terms I'm always angry when it comes to him and I don't know why...which only makes me angrier," I say.  
  
"I kinda know how you feel." His eyes drift for a second.  
  
"So what about you?" I ask.  
  
"Oh not much I drive you around all over the place and I love going to circus's-"  
  
"Circus's?" I ask.  
  
He looks at me shocked," of course the part when the lion jumps through the circle of flames it's the best...of course I will take credit for that," he smirks.  
  
"You're terrible," I laugh.  
  
The night approaches soon and we begin to leave and just as we add our tip I see Remy walk through the door with Ororo.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I thank those who reviewed you guys are awesome.  
  
End of chapter, read and review please. 


	7. Getting to the base

An: Alright love those reviews keep them coming. Here's the next chapter the next will be up soon,  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I was way behind shocked. What in the world was he doing here with her of all people or vise versa? I walked past hoping I wasn't at all noticed. It might ruin everything. If she sees me here with John, and she knows he works for Magneto. She might begin to get ideas and they may just be right. I walk past her and just when I was about to breathe a sigh of relief I heard her call my name.  
  
"Rogue? What are you-John?"  
  
I sucked min a breath and slowly turned around. "Ororo I never knew this was your type of place. Hey Remy," I say.  
  
I was going to ask what she was doing here with him but it's really none of my business although I am dying to know. "Wait you to know each other?" Both Remy and Ororo said at the same time.  
  
"Rogue what's going on?" John asked.  
  
This was really getting ridiculous. "Yeah Rogue mind telling your teacher?"  
  
"Well I'll just add in my two cents- wait teacher?" Remy said.  
  
Everybody was confused but me...not as much as they were anyway. "Uh yeah she graduated in the summer so she really isn't my student anymore but-"Ororo began.  
  
"Teacher?" Remy began to laugh. "Stormy you never cease to surprise Remy."  
  
I sighed real loud and began to walk away. "Oh no you don't Rogue you never said what you were doing here...with John?" Ororo said.  
  
"Never planned to," I say.  
  
"Mind telling Remy then?" he asked.  
  
"Just a get together is all," I say.  
  
"Yeah maybe but why John?" Ororo asked.  
  
"Why not?" I say.  
  
"He like us?" Remy asked.  
  
John wasn't doing much of anything but now he was playing with his lighter. I knew well what that meant. "Yeah he is and he is the craziest one at that," Ororo said.  
  
"Well we must get going I have something else to do," I say.  
  
"Another walk?" Ororo says suspiciously.  
  
I shrug and smirk. I really like her...and that's only because she's never been all up in my business before but now she is...I can't have that. I walk out and John taps my shoulder. I look at him and he points to Remy and he smirks. I notice a candle. I want to stop what he's about to do but I'm also curious to what everybody's reaction will be. John makes the candle form into a lop reminding me of what he said about the circus. I can tell by the expressions on people's faces it freaking them out. I felt almost sorry I was enjoying this. Ororo narrowed her eyes at us and I laughed. I've never in all my time at the mansion seen her so angry.  
  
"Lets go," I say and we laugh all the way to the car, which I just noticed isn't the one he normally drives when he comes get me.  
  
"Where's-"  
  
"We had a date and I wanted to stand out so you'd stand out so you can share your beauty with everybody else," he says.  
  
I blink and then stare then laugh again. How else was I supposed to react to something like that from a person like him? We get inside and he looks at me and nervous I keep laughing. I feel dumb since I am the only on laughing after all. I hold my stomach and try my hardest to wipe my eyes from tears that had formed. I felt his hand on both of mine. I forget I even have gloves on and I put my hand stiffly to my side. His hand is still in the same place but without my hands there he touching my stomach. I look at him.  
  
"Don't be so nervous Rogue," he says.  
  
I only nod scared my voice might be shaky or something. He takes his hand back and drives. After a while we arrive at the base I was at the other day. I get out knowing what I have to do. He signals me to come over to his side and I do. I stick my head inside the window and began to speak.  
  
"What is-"I couldn't speak anymore because he kissed me.  
  
His lips' touching mine was the only think I could think of. Not being able to really remember the feeling of being kissed I deepened it and when his bare fingers touched my neck I jerked back. He wasn't supposed to know I could touch and I plan to keep it that way...even if it is for only a bit.  
  
"Sorry," he says.  
  
"S'okay my powers were about to kick in," I lied.  
  
He nods and drives off. I head inside and see Sabertooth waiting. "Hi feeling better?" I ask.  
  
He growls and I see toad messing with the updated technology we need. "Hey stop that we want it to work okay," I say.  
  
"Right," he says.  
  
I remember everything on the plans so getting this thing together will be no problem.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I thank those who reviewed you guys are awesome.  
  
End of chapter, read and review please. 


	8. Misison

An: Alright love those reviews keep them coming. Here's the next chapter the next will be up soon,  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
We got dressed though I don't really know why. We all load ourselves and the updated technology in the van. We ride in silence and my thoughts drift back to what happened earlier. Remy and Ororo...way weird. Did he charm her? Do they have a history? That also brings me to another question. I've been on these so-called walks everyday for the past...well week or so and I've never seen him. Lately he's seen in every walk I have. I know he's from New Orleans and all but when did he get here? Maybe only just recently and all but that may mean he just broke it off with his wife maybe sometime this month. Is he heartbroken? Homesick?  
  
"God," I groan in frustration.  
  
This is so hard and he is so confusing. If he just came here and is already flirting that means he either didn't care for his wife or that I am just a...type of substitute for who he really wants. Oh god have I been making a fool of myself? Wait he could just be flirting and not really intending on being with me at all...great I just put myself down.  
  
"You've got some serious issues," Toad said.  
  
"Huh?" I asked.  
  
"I said-"  
  
"I know what you said but what did you mean by it?"  
  
"You have been making all kinds of faces. Like your having a conversation with yourself," he said.  
  
I groan again," What are you thinking of?" Sabertooth asked.  
  
"Nothing important but why are you curious?" I ask.  
  
"I can sense your frustration and inner struggle," he said.  
  
"Oh having a conscience sucks. You have to care about everything," I say.  
  
Sabertooth laughs and I am suddenly scared. "Well just think of it like this. You ever been hurt before?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah of course," I say.  
  
"Like how?" he said.  
  
"Well when Magneto used that machine on me and when Logan left and when nobody would talk to me after I had accidentally used my power on him the first time," I say.  
  
"Well that's different types of pain," he began.  
  
"What?" he sounded smart, which was really surprising but he didn't make any sense to me.  
  
"It was physical pain what Magneto did and when Logan left it was emotional and when nobody talked to you it was social pain when others like you and your own age wouldn't talk to you." Toad explained.  
  
I made perfect sense now," Ohhhhhhhh," I said.  
  
"Yeah anyway does any of that still bother you?" Sabertooth asked.  
  
"No," I said.  
  
"Okay then you got over it and what ever you do to people they'll get over it just like you did and if they don't they have no life," Sabertooth said.  
  
"That means you have no life," Toad said.  
  
"What?" I was lost again.  
  
"Sabertoth hates Logan," Toad said.  
  
"Why?" I ask.  
  
Sabertooth shrugged," Just one of those things you get when you first meat people and you know you don't like them just by anything they do," he said.  
  
It got silent again," you know this is our first real conversation together," I say.  
  
"Don't get so excited," Toad said jokingly.  
  
"Were here," Toad said.  
  
We get out and head inside. I don't want to speak just yet for some reason. "I'll take care of the guards. Rogue you direct us and Sabertooth you bring in the heavy stuff," Toad says.  
  
I nod and whenever we arrive and a hall with another hall connected to it or just a lot of doors I tell them where they need to go. My memory is real good now but I think I owe Mystique for that. There are like twenty guards every other room but Toda takes care of that with his nasty tongue.  
  
"Stop this is the final room," I say as we approach the door.  
  
I open it and am met with guards. Toad get them and I head inside with Sabertooth on my heals. Toad grabs the equipment and looks at me.  
  
"Gonna tell me where these go?" he asked.  
  
"Oh that big black square thing with the silver streak on it is the new battery. Those little things are the bulbs, and that is the safety guard." I say.  
  
The machine looks like something you'd us to heal somebody in. It was a giant tube with wires inside. Reminded me of Logan's dreams. Anyway connected to it were two giant tubes that fill with special water and is powered by the machine. I have no clue still to what this thing is supposed to do but I sure wouldn't want to be in here. Both Sabertooth and I waited till Toad was done.  
  
"Finished," he said.  
  
"Well lets see," I say.  
  
I walk towards the machine and just check the accuracy and it was certainly done. "It's done," I reassure. "But why are we dressed in uniform?" I ask.  
  
"Were going to get him," Sabertooth said.  
  
"S'cuse me?" I say.  
  
"Yeah it's the best time. It's late and there aren't people just walking here and there and if there are lots of guards most would be sleepy by now," Toad says.  
  
"Lemme guess it's my job?" I ask.  
  
"Yup, Toad says.  
  
"Too what exactly?" I ask.  
  
"Just do what comes to mind and take this," Sabertooth said and gave me those metal balls you use to massage your hands.  
  
I nod and wait till we stop. I get out and sure enough it's dark but I've been here long enough to know my way around. I enter the dimly lit building. "Hey!" A man calls.  
  
Before I know it I surrounded by men. "What are you doing here visiting hours are over," some other guy says.  
  
I act shocked," Sorry I'm just visiting and I didn't know," I say.  
  
They seem to lower their guards and one walks towards me," It's okay ma'am just come back tomorrow," he grabs my bare arm since I left my jacket in the van.  
  
The rest of the guards gasp when they see their friend fall to the ground. They rush to his side thinking he had a concussion or something. I smile...there's only five more. I grab two by the neck and lift one up off the ground. The three others try and beat me with those worthless sticks but I can't feel it. I drop the two guys I had and one grabs me from behind by my covered wrists.  
  
"Freeze!"  
  
One guy approached me from the side and I smack him across the head with my heel and he falls to the ground out cold. There's only two left now and one comes close to my face.  
  
"Don't touch her I think she's a mutant," the guy holding me says.  
  
"Wouldn't I have already used my powers then?" I say.  
  
The guy in front of me backs away a bit. I need to hurry up so I swing my head back head butting the guy holding me with the back of my head. He lets me go and I grab him and soon he falls to.  
  
"M-mu-"  
  
"Oh shut up already and give me some Sugah," I say and kiss the guy on the cheek and soon he's out.  
  
I take a bit of time to sort through my head and begin in my normal direction. I enter the Plastic prison place and take the metal balls out from my belt and hold them in the air. Magneto smiles and the balls fly out of my hand and he stand up. The metal mounds together and form a flat circle and he stands on it. He floats towards Mystique and I and hold both hands out. Mystique grabs on and I grad the other with my metal covered hands of course.  
  
"Your clothes should be inside," I say.  
  
"Dear Rogue...you have truly earned the name," he says and I feel proud.  
  
We walk pass the fallen guards and are inside the van in no time headed back towards the machine since it's ready. Magneto gets dressed and it is something none of us really want to see so we blast the music not caring what's on. We arrive and walk in silently. We are in the room with the machine and Magneto places himself inside the tube.  
  
Mystique does a check on everything I did and then nods at me. Magneto put the breathing mask on...the tubes going to fill with water." I say.  
  
He does and then mystique presses the button for it to start. The water begins to fill the tube and it's clear now. The machine begins to hum loud...louder then the water turns from clear to a sea green and it's so thick soon we can't even see him. At first there's nothing but the humming of the machine. Suddenly I see his shadow moving about in pain. The machine is taking so much power the lights begin to flicker and it seems so scary. It's so silent my own breathing seems too loud. The humming has stopped and I can him little splashes. The humming starts again but it's louder this time...so loud even Mystique has to fall to her knees and cover her ears. I can feel the vibration of it through out my entire body and everything seems so fast. I can hear my on heat and see my own breath...then temperature has dropped. I have my coat on now but it ain't doing much. It's so cold tears start to form and I can barely hear Sabertooth howl over the humming.  
  
I see the glass tube Magneto is placed in and I can see cracks forming. I see water seeping through and then I hear and se the glass shatter. Water goes everywhere and Magneto's limp body fall out. The machine turns itself off and I feel normal again. I run towards Magneto and his cape covered his face. I pulled it off.  
  
"OH MY FUCKING...GOODNESS...!" I scream in utter shock.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I thank those who reviewed you guys are awesome. There's a big chance Remy will be in the next chapter  
  
End of chapter, read and review please. 


	9. Young

An: Alright love those reviews keep them coming. Here's the next chapter the next will be up soon,  
  
STAR-OF-CHAOS= you were right...that's all I have to say for now, don't want to give it away for those who don't know.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Did it work?" Magneto asked in a mumble.  
  
"Well gee I don't know are you supposed to look younger?" I ask still shocked.  
  
He stands up and looks at his hands," I feel so light and alive," he smirks.  
  
"You look cute as hell to," I say," For a used to be old guy anyway."  
  
"Tell me what do I look like?" he asked.  
  
"Young, strong, still a head full of white hair," I say.  
  
"White hair?" he asks.  
  
"Magneto?" Sabertooth asked.  
  
Sabertooth walked up to Magneto," I'm still shorter than you...crap," Magneto said.  
  
Everybody stood there in shock when the alarms suddenly went off. We all jumped and Magneto just said," I got it."  
  
The metal in our suits must have been put there for this exact purpose; the metal in my wristbands is what lifted me up and same with Sabertooth and Toad. He was holding mystique. Anyway with his powers he busted a giant hole in the roof and we were all lifted through it and we floated towards the base with the van floating along.  
  
"Well...mind telling me why you're...well you know?" I asked.  
  
I don't think he heard me very well since we were moving forward so fast the wind must be blowing my voice another way or something. He didn't answer back so I pouted even though no one could see me. We arrived at the base and we all looked at Magneto, well not Mystique.  
  
"So boss or whatever what was the point of turning into...that," Toad asked pointing to him.  
  
"Live longer maybe? OR maybe go young because it's when you were strongest, when your memory is best and when you're most attractive..." I realized I'm talking out loud. "It's just a thought," I say.  
  
"All of the above," Magneto finally speaks.  
  
"What?" Sabertooth, toad and I ask at the same time.  
  
"All of the above," he sighs.  
  
"For what?" I ask.  
  
"Live longer," he says simply but I have this big feeling he's not telling us something.  
  
"Right," I say. "But since when has the government been able to turn you young?" I ask.  
  
"Long time. It's never been completely accurate and it was only used when someone important was in coma and they gave them back the weeks, months, or years that were wasted," Mystique said.  
  
"Well that's not fair," I say.  
  
"Yeah technology like that is like cheating," Toad said.  
  
"No that it was only used on important people. I mean it's selfish," I say.  
  
"Would you honestly share twenty seven million green?" Magneto says.  
  
"That's a lot of money of course I'd share," I say.  
  
"No I mean either it's all yours or none of it is," he said.  
  
"That's not fair you're making it so I'll say I wouldn't share," I say.  
  
"No if anyone outside the government knew about this it would probably pay them about half as much just to sell their secrets," Magneto said.  
  
"So how'd you find out?" I asked.  
  
It really bothers me how out of Sabertooth, toad and me I am the only one asking all the questions. I can tell they want to know to. "Mystique was undercover," he says and it takes me a while to remember what we were talking about.  
  
"Oh," I say. "What time is it?" I ask. Everybody looks around and I groan. "Out of all this cool stuff there isn't a simple watch? That's retarded," I say.  
  
I walk all the way to the van and it says it's almost seven in the morning. "Hey can I get a lift home?" I shout.  
  
Magneto came to me and actually smirked. I about died on the spot, normally I'd be way grossed out but he's younger now and not bad looking. Okay let me stop thinking like this," What are you smirking at?" I asked.  
  
"Our deal isn't off just because I already got my end of it. Your turn," he says.  
  
I almost forgot about it. "Great," is all I can say.  
  
~*~*~*~*~Skipping this part like always~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Oh thank you thank you thank you," I say.  
  
"All this really isn't necessary," Magneto said.  
  
I was bear hugging him. Not much progress with the touching but it lasts longer than ten minutes now and I don't faint. Also I can actually use others powers but if I use to mush I black out...or even if I use a little I tend to space out. It takes a long time just to concentrate on a power though.  
  
"Can you take me home now?" I ask.  
  
He nods and I dress into my normal clothes. I have no metal so I have to be carried. I'm so excited...and I'm hungry.  
  
"You know if your going to be young your going to have to act like it," I say.  
  
"Really?" he asks.  
  
"Yeah no big fancy words or up tight clothing...no offense," I say.  
  
"And what would you supposed I do?" he asks but I think he knows what I might just say already.  
  
"Don't be so picky, or stuck up. Laugh a little bit. Use some slang or make up your own words...at the right time of course." I pause, it's hard trying to explain being young. "Watch Belly or something," I suggest.  
  
"Isn't that a body part?" he asks.  
  
"Just call me ASAP." I say as we see the institute.  
  
He drops me off at my window and I hurry inside. "What a night," I sigh loudly.  
  
"What a night indeed," The voice was angry and tired and I knew it was Logan's.  
  
I turn around and face him and I feel very confident for some reason. I feel like I can do whatever I want. I smile at him and begin to walk towards him. I can't hide it anymore I have to touch somebody. I see the anger rising in him. He's still angry with me for touching him earlier yesterday. Good.  
  
"Wolverine you're in my room again," I say a bit innocently.  
  
"What with the names," he asked and I can just tell he was resisting the urge to call me kid.  
  
I keep walking towards him till he stopped moving determined not to move an inch. "I don't plan to move you," I say.  
  
He raises an eyebrow and I run at him. I have absolutely no clue what came over me but I kissed him...on the lips. It was like a long peck because only our lips touched and we were both shocked. I got over my shock eventually. Oh well I've done it already can't take it back now. I lean forward a bit and break the kiss. It's almost gross because he's so much older and he makes me so mad but a lot of weird things have happened lately.  
  
"Shocked are we?" I say as I stare at him amused at how far his jaw can just hang.  
  
He just stands their mouth open, eyes wide, arms limp at his side, and I think he stopped breathing. "H-how," he finally got out.  
  
"That's not important because I don't have full control yet," I say.  
  
"W-when?" he asked.  
  
"That's none of your concern so if you don't mind I have to change and you obviously have to get over all that just happened. So...get out," I say.  
  
He stumbles to leave and once he's gone I fall to the floor in laughter. I can't believe I just kissed him and he was in shock and I have no clue where the boldness came from. Wonder what he was thinking. Does he feel disgusted? Or not? Wait now I'm embarrassed. Why should I even care? I need sleep no I need food.  
  
"Food," I say as I finally listen to my stomach as it tells me that I need to eat a real meal.  
  
I head downstairs and once I walk inside the kitchen I go straight to the refrigerator. I see lots of food. I think I feel myself drooling. "Oh food," I say like an overactive child as I try and grab the first good thing I see.  
  
"Chere Remy gonna cook tonight so keep out," I hear Remy say.  
  
Wait Remy? I jerk up by surprise and I hit my head against the top of the refrigerator. What the hell is he doing here?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well next chapter will be up soon.  
  
End of chapter, read and review please. 


	10. Being home

An: Alright love those reviews keep them coming. Here's the next chapter the next will be up soon,  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* "Remy?" I ask.  
  
"Oui," he said.  
  
I stare at him and then the phone rings. Jean gets it I hear her sweet voice over here. "Rogue...it for you," my eyes tear away from Remy's and I head to the phone.  
  
Who in the world could be calling me? "Hello?" I say. (From this point on you'll know the conversation but the others in the story can't hear).  
  
"Rogue?" I hear.  
  
"Who is this?" I ask.  
  
"You told me to call you," it was a guy and-oh Magneto.  
  
"Oh boy I though you were some crazy stalker or something don't scare me like that Mag-"I pause, I can't say Magneto. "Eri-"Damn can't say Eric either. "Uh...-"  
  
"Joseph, he said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Joseph...call me Joseph," he says.  
  
"Oh...okay don't scare me like that Joseph," I say.  
  
"Yeah well I thought about what you said and I can't understand why you'd tell me to watch a body part," he said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Belly," he said.  
  
I bust out laughing happy this phone is cordless. "Sorr-sorry but Belly isn't a body part...well it is but there's a movie called belly. With DMX and Nas. Also watch Save the Last Dance or Sleepers, which is a real story. Personally I preferred the book because it's funnier but yeah it's all the same. Oh and –"  
  
I notice everybody's trying to figure out what the hell I'm talking about. "Why are you telling me to watch all this?" did half his brains go when he was turned young.  
  
"You know nothing oh my god," it's frustrating. "Well it give you an idea of life from different perspectives like all other movies but it's all real life somehow. With the simple things that turn big and how hard it is for some people to actually do things. And also it makes you wonder what type of hidden live people live, which can really make you paranoid. "I say.  
  
"How about I just spend time with you and see how everything is?" he suggested.  
  
"Yeah sure there's shit to do around here anyway." I say looking at the others still trying to figure out what's going on.  
  
"Listen rest well and tonight Mystique and I will meet you somewhere...well call first of course. We'll follow you around and see what it's like...but I highly doubt it's worth it." He says.  
  
"First off stop with the way you speak. Cut all the `I highly doubt it` and the respectful remarks like that. Second...you might just be in for a surprise." I say.  
  
"Right," he says and hangs up.  
  
"Well tell me when you're going to do that," I say to myself as if I were him and hang up the phone.  
  
"Who's Joseph?" Jean asked.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Joseph," Jean repeated.  
  
"Who's Joe-ohhhh," I forget quickly. "Him, well no one really." I say.  
  
I see the looks on their faces...they don't believe me. Makes sense since I'm lying but I don't know whether I should hurt they don't believe me or happy they know me so well. "Well lets just see," Jean says and picks up the phone.  
  
I snatch the phone from her and dial another number so she can't star 69 it. I hang it back up and glare at her. "What the hell Grey!" I shout.  
  
"Grey?" everybody is so surprised I used her last name. I am kind of too.... think I've been hanging around Magneto or Joseph...whatever he's going by, too much.  
  
"I don't go around poking my nose in anybodies business around here...I expect the same," I say still glaring.  
  
"You wouldn't be able to because you're never here," she says.  
  
"That's because I have a life beyond these walls." I say.  
  
"No you don't," she says not believing a word.  
  
"What?" I say.  
  
"You don't have much of a life. You dwell on self-pity and no offense but there aren't many mutants in this neck of the woods and I doubt anyone who doesn't care if you're a mutant will want to hang around you because you can accidentally touch them," she spat.  
  
"Jean?" Ororo said.  
  
She was right and I knew it but I also knew she didn't really mean it. She was angry...she hates not knowing and she has no clue where I go and she's helpless to do anything about it. I know how to block her and the professor. I just hate the fact that she thinks she knows me so well...she has no clue. I hate it.  
  
"YOU know NOTHING about ME!" I say.  
  
"Pleaze," Kurt says.  
  
"Yes I do," she says.  
  
"WOW you know my real name and my powers. You know nothing beyond that," I say.  
  
"You had a crush on Logan...you almost couldn't decide between Bobby and John. Yo-"  
  
"Okay that's nothing. Key word HAD a crush on Logan and Bobby and John...hello fire and ice. Wow you really know me Jean," I say and grab her bare arm with my bare hand. "Bet you didn't know I could touch huh?" I say and up and leave.  
  
"R-Rogue?" Scott says as I bump into him at the door leading into the main room.  
  
I make a frustrated noise," S'cuse me," I say and push past him and sit on the couch and turn on the TV.  
  
I showed her. How dare she try and predict me and put me out on the spot. "Caldecott Country," my head jolted up towards the TV.  
  
It's my hometown. "Today two families were at each others throats," the lady on the TV says.  
  
"What else is new," I say bored.  
  
"Marie D'Ancato," what? Who'd he say? "Was killed by the Davis's," that's my mom.  
  
"What happened?" asked a woman that just appeared at the corner of the screen. I turned the TV don so I'd be the only one to hear it.  
  
"Well it appears Mrs. D'Ancato had a daughter that disappeared years ago. Right after her boyfriend Cody Davis at the time was in coma." The man stopped.  
  
"What's that have to do with it?" the lady asked and my now my body was perched in front of the TV.  
  
"Well the Davis's claim it was her daughter also names Marie that put him there. They claimed she was a mutant but the resident around here say that they've been saying that for years but never acted upon it."  
  
"Why they do it then?" the lady asked.  
  
"That question remains to be unanswered Michelle."  
  
"What about the son?"  
  
"Cody...what about him?"  
  
"Did he help?" the lady asked taking the question from my mouth.  
  
"That too is still unanswered. That also brings us to the question that has been on every ones minds for years...Mutants.... are they dangerous? Should we fear them or should they fear us?" the man said it creepy.  
  
"Well Mike well check up on you later now-"I turn the TV off.  
  
I never hated my mother...not really. It was always just us two having fun and joking around but now she's...gone because of me...because people hate mutants and don't understand them. We're just the same...just more evolved in some ways. I want to cry but I refuse. There isn't anything going to bring her back and I've not been in contact with her for years...she might as well been dead. I am suddenly hungry again. I walk back into the kitchen and grab a bag of chips, a can of soda or rather a few actually. I also grab the whole bucket of ice cream and a pop tart and some crackers. Anything as long as it was food and I could carry it.  
  
"Remy said e was goin' cook," Remy said.  
  
"And rogue says she'll eat," I say and hurry to my room.  
  
I feel a bit down and I know I'm depressed some, other wise I would have never gotten so much food.  
  
~*~*~Hour later~*~*  
  
I ate just about everything but the ice cream, which is surprisingly still cold. I have been listening to music this whole time staring out the window. I take small bites of ice cream slowly and sloppily put it in my mouth. I sigh bored and tired eyes growing heavy even though I'm not sleepy. I feel the bed move as if someone sat on it. I don't turn around though I don't care much whom it is.  
  
"Rogue?" it was Remy.  
  
I don't turn to face him because I know I look a mess and maybe even smell it. "What?"  
  
"Foods ready," he says.  
  
"I'll be down in a bit," I say.  
  
"I know what happened...sorry," he says.  
  
I don't know whether to me mad he felt bad for me because I hate it or happy that he's showing an effort. "I don't know what you're talking about," I say.  
  
"Remy bring you a plate of food up and you clean yourself up," he says and leaves.  
  
I get up and head towards the shower.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well next chapter will be up soon.  
  
End of chapter, read and review please. 


	11. Better

An: Alright love those reviews keep them coming. Here's the next chapter the next will be up soon,  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I took my shower and got dressed in a black pair of baggy jeans with a white short-sleeved belly shirt and an almost big black leather jacket. I put on a silver chain with a skull on it another silver chain with a cross and just a plain silver chain. I put a chain on my paints and a few rings on my fingers and eyeliner. I was planning to wear it later tonight when I show Magneto and Mystique around. I walked out the bathroom and saw Remy on my bed.  
  
"Getting comfy aren't we?" I say feeling a lot better and I'm sure I sound that way too.  
  
"Oui," he says.  
  
"You do realize this isn't your bed right?" I take a bite of food and that is placed on m dresser and I about explode. It tastes great...or maybe it's because I haven't had a good meal in a day or two...or even three.  
  
"Remy do but he think he's welcomed," he said.  
  
"For now and that's because I'm hungry," I take another bite...it's gumbo.  
  
"How you like Remy's cookin?" he asked.  
  
I take another bite and wait till I swallow it. "You cooked this? I thought you were fooling around with me," I say.  
  
"Non," he says.  
  
I ate it all then sat on the floor leaning against the bed. "You're a good cook," I say.  
  
"Remy know he a good cook," he shifts his body so his head is by mine. "He also know that you hiding," he said.  
  
"From what?" I ask.  
  
"You were sad when I came in earlier and now you're suddenly happy...Remy don't buy the act none. He acted enough already," he says.  
  
"I am happier actually," I'm lying. "Also your nose needs to stay right where it's at...don't go poking it in my space none," I say a little angered.  
  
"You can't lie to Remy chere." He says.  
  
"And you can't hide from me," I say.  
  
"Remy ain't hiding nothing," he says.  
  
"Can I ask you a question then?"  
  
"Shoot," he says.  
  
"Why aren't you at home in the guild?" his head shoots around his eyes looking in mine. "You tell me it was because of your wife or ex-wife whatever but you could at least keep in contact," I say.  
  
"How long-"  
  
"Have I known? When I kissed you and took your powers." I say.  
  
"Why didn't you ask Remy when you was mad at him over being somewhat married?" he asked.  
  
"Slipped my mind." I say.  
  
There is a silence. "The guild is-"  
  
"None of my business...just like what ever you think you know about me is none of your business." I know that what he knows is the truth but I want him to question himself.  
  
I dig back in his memories while it's silent and I see many things and people. He's been with many women. Beautiful all of them were beautiful blondes, brunettes and red heads. Skinny and high class, popular and rich, preppy and naughty, and all so much in love or taken by him. He's a player and a cheater. He's a professional with the cards and his words. I see his family his enemies. Bella...wait how could she be his enemy and his wife?  
  
"What are you doing?" I hear him but I ain't answering. I see just about everything, good and bad as well as embarrassing. "Hey?" he starts shaking me and I lose my concentration.  
  
I look up at him," What time is it?"  
  
"What were you just doing?" he asks.  
  
I look over his shoulder and it's about three in the afternoon. "Only three," I whine.  
  
"Rogue?" he warns.  
  
"I'm tired," I say.  
  
He looks at me hard like he's looking for something. He still has his hands on my shoulders from shaking me and I feel his grip tighten just slightly. He seems angry and he makes a groan of frustration," Why do lie to me when you know I know you're lying," he talked without referring to himself in third person.  
  
"What are you talking about?" I play dumb.  
  
He lets go of me and stands up. "Don't be getting on Remy about his secrets because he pretty sure you got secrets of your own," he said.  
  
You have no clue," No none," I say.  
  
"Then where do you go everyday? Why do you always go by yourself?" he asked.  
  
"I simply walk till I get tired then walk back and I go by myself because I like to be alone," I say.  
  
He makes another sound of frustration, which is really beginning to confuse me and then he, leaves. I am a bit confused about what just happened but I just shrug him off. He is such a mystery to me even though I can see his memories...problem is I can't hear them and understand them. It's to stressing for me right now so I take out a large piece of paper and a pencil.  
  
"Rogue?" it's Ororo.  
  
"Yeah?" I ask.  
  
"Can I talk to you?"  
  
"Yeah," I say and sit on my bed and mention for her to join me.  
  
"What's up with you?" she asks.  
  
"Like how?"  
  
"Remy...what's your relationship with him? When and how did you learn to control your powers? What's up with you and Jean? What were you doing with John?" she asks.  
  
I look at her and I can't help but be a bit angry. Where do these people get off sticking their nose in my business? "Well I really want to know what your relationship with him is as a matter of fact," I act as if that is the only question I heard.  
  
"He...we were friends when I was younger. I was heading to buy a plant and saw him and you can't really mess up when you think it's him. The eyes are a dead giveaway. I invited him to stay and here we are." She says.  
  
"Well I have no clue where we stand I mean it was harmless flirting before but it seems more than that like he seems more interested in me than just acquaintances but not quite...uh it's hard to explain." I say.  
  
"It's like as friends you flirt but at times you seem to be more than that but then later it's as if you dropped back to friends right?" she says.  
  
"Yeah...kinda," I say.  
  
"He's always made people feel like that...mainly women," Ororo said.  
  
"Kinda picked that up looking at his memories," I say.  
  
She looks at me blankly at first," you absorbed him?"  
  
"Well look at my powers," I say.  
  
"So you know about him..." she trails.  
  
"There's a lot that could complete that sentence," I say.  
  
"Other girls?"  
  
"Yeah I know. It kinda makes me wonder if I am just another name on the list," I say.  
  
"I'll talk to him about it," she says.  
  
"No. Don't I really don't care if he likes me or not. I think he's weird and cocky. Tell you the truth if we did do anything it would propblaby be me that plays with him," I wink at her.  
  
"Rogue," she says surprised.  
  
I smile and she leaves happy. I head to the danger room. I haven't worked out in a good while so I get dressed in my uniform. The danger room actually hasn't been used in a good while. I miss the feeling of this particular uniform almost. It covers everything making me feel safer but also like more of a coward. I turn it on voice activation since I'm alone in this place.  
  
"Okay time for some self training," I say to myself cracking my knuckles and neck.  
  
I wonder what I should do first. Everybody has different simulations. Scott has target simulations and Bobby has pretty much the same. Jean had deep training with the professor and Jubilation still is trying to make her power stronger. I have hands on simulations since I have to be able to actually get close to my opponent.  
  
"Couple simulation!" I say loudly.  
  
I know it might be a bit much since it is after all my first self training but I need it to be hard on me in order to learn anything. The sounds of things moving take me out of my thoughts. I see something out the corner of my eye and o look behind me and see nothing. I quirk an eyebrow wondering if it was just my imagination. I see small dicks that Jean uses to practice with Scott come from the walls and just start flying around. I see small little dart looking things as well. Yup this is something for Scott Bobby and Kitty.  
  
A dark comes at me and I try and concentrate on any power I can get a hold of. I feel the dart just barely come in contact with my skin tearing my uniform at the arm. I jerk at the touch and the pain and keep concentrating. I open my eye and I'm using Bobby's powers...through my mouth freezing whatever come at me. The disks are from Scott's simulation so they are just flying around not really doing much of anything. Just when I was about to freeze them I felt the ground shaking. I panic," STOP!"  
  
The simulation stops and I just stand there. This was stupid I could get more training at the park. I get up leave and change back into my civilian clothes. It's only five and I was waiting. I walk into the kitchen and the phone rings. I rush to get it before Jean. Everybody is in the Kitchen even Logan so I have to somehow tell Magneto if it is even him that he needs to whisper or something.  
  
"Hello?" (Again your going to know what's being said but the others won't)  
  
"Rogue listen mee-"  
  
"Joseph...uh...talk low okay?" I say.  
  
"Well meet you at the gate," he said.  
  
"Here?" I say.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"When?"  
  
"Now," he said.  
  
"Another lesson let me know ahead of time," I say and hang up and run out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well next chapter will be up soon.  
  
End of chapter, read and review please. 


End file.
